cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeppelinia
History The great nation of Zeppelinia was founded by two brothers, Plantulus and Pageus. Plantulus and Pageus were born within a day of each other to their proud mother Princess Kashmir. Kashmir was the daughter of the corrupt king known only as "Black Dog". Black Dog had grown worried when he learned of his daughter’s pregnancy because he believed that if his daughter gave birth to a male, that boy would overthrow him and take control of the kingdom. When given the news that two male children had been born, Black Dog took action and sent the children down the Rio Cauto in a basket. After floating down the river for nearly 4 months, the children were discovered by a porcupine who nursed them back to health. The porcupine raised the boys and trained them to be mighty warriors. When the time was right, the porcupine told Plantulus and Pageus the truth about their birth. Soon the men set out to exact revenge on their grandfather Black Dog with the company of the porcupine (which they were later forced to eat on the edge of starvation). When they arrived they promptly murdered Black Dog and declared the kingdom Zeppelinia. Unfortunately, Black Dog was the only one who knew the boys identity and they refused to disclose it. As a result Plantulus soon fell in love with Kashmir (who he did not know was his mother) and they were married. Two years later Pageus discovered the truth and informed his brother, who then proceeded to gouge out his eyes. Somewhere a prophet named Tiresias shouted “Oh man! I totally saw that one coming!” Plantulus went into a state of depression and Pageus proved unable to rule alone. Then one day a peasant know as Adam came to Pageus saying that he knew what must be done to make Zeppelinia prosper. Pageus saw no other option and abdicated the throne to Adam who was thenceforth known as Adam The Mighty. Adam brought Zeppelinia prosperity it had never before seen and also commissioned Plantulus and Pageus to form an awesome rock band (Plantulus had recovered from his depression, and his lost eyesight had greatly improved his singing voice) that would entertain him for the duration of his rule (which, thanks to unexplained magic, was until the end of time). Wars Though apart of the NPO who has been in numerous wars, Adam The Mighty preferred to keep his country neutral in order to spare the lives of it’s citizens. This was supported by the majority of the population. Soldiers of Zeppelinia were often quoted as saying things such as “I would fight but I already promised my friend we’d go go-cart racing tonight. Maybe next time though!” and “I’m allergic to gunpowder and danger.” The Great War Recently a war erupted, known only as The Great War, while Adam was away on a…diplomatic assignment. The war erupted over some offensive propaganda and was initiated by the NPO and its ally the NpO. The Celtic Empire and Game Kingdom both launched devastating attacks (although Game Kingdoms attack was a little more devastating to them) against Zeppelinia for two days before Adam returned to a country filled with rioting and Rock n Roll that was not Led Zeppelin approved! Adam acted quickly by reorganizing and reinforcing Zeppelinia’s military. Game Kingdom was forced to declare peace on account that it had received a severe spanking. Zeppelinia launched its counter attack on the Celtic Empire, which did slightly less damage, but sent the Celtic Empire into anarchy. Pageus played a killer guitar solo in order to celebrate the victory Adam had won. Adam attempted to offer peace to Prodigal Chieftain (ruler of the Celtic Empire) on account that he did not entirely support the war but he responded by demanding that Adam leave the NPO first. Adam refused and the war continued. Soon the nation of Gladsheim entered the war launching several cruise missiles at Zeppelinia and invading with a large force killing 1/4 of Zeppelinias defending troops. Adam made a rash decision to launch a counter attack, but did not take into consideration the superior strength and technology of Gladsheim and was defeated. Just when Adam thought he had his hands full a third nation entered the war. Xxradioactivexx launched two cruise missile attacks on Zeppelinia, but retaliation was swift and two counter attacks were launched with more devastating results against xxradioactivexx. Zeppelinia was now in a war on three fronts but holding out strong and ready to counter any further attacks. Unbeknownst to those attacking Adam, he had a nuclear weapon in development and it had finally been completed. That same day xxradioactivexx attacked again with devastating results. Adam launched a small cruise missile counter attack but did not use his nuclear weapon. Realizing that they both had nuclear weapons and that the results would be catastrophic, Adam and xxradioactivexx were able to make peace and end the bloodshed. Zeppelinia was now able to concentrate on only two targets again. Much time had passed and Adam entered into two more wars against The Undying Lands and Freistaat Bayer. When Freistaat Bayer launched its initial attack, it came late at night and was carried out with great precision. So much was lost in the attack, Zeppelinia was finnally thrown into anarchy. In retaliation, Adam launched the nuclear weapon he had been saving for this situation, even though he knew that Freistaat Bayer also held a nuclear weapon. When the soldiers of Freistaat Bayer attacked the next day they were soundly defeated. Zeppelinia's official historian became very lazy at this point so the rest of the war was summarized into this paragraph: Several more attacked and were attacked by Zeppelinia and eventually the war was declared over after several cease fires. Finnaly the war had reached an end, with Zeppelinia facing an overall loss of more than 1,500 strength. Led Zeppelin played The Battle of Evermore to commemorate those who lost their lives. People Althought Zeppelinia is in Cuba, the populace is primarily Japanese. This is because...of...rice. Land And Resources Zeppelinia is primarily jungle and low mountain terrain. It has a very humid climate, and as a result, it's people usually have short hair. Zeppelinia's main exports are uranium, sugar, and toilet paper. Culture Zeppelinia's culture is very unique and is most well known for its reckless sporting events, which range from catapulting people through obstacle courses (known as "His Majesties Dart" for unknown reasons) and creating human powered aircraft (similar to the Red Bull Flugtag event but without the water to cushion the landing). Currently the national religion is Christianity which is practiced to the holy music of Led Zeppelin (Plantulus and Pageus's band). Zeppelinia's End A recent surge in technology made space travel cheap and convenient for the Zeppelinian's. Adam realized that the expansion of the empire was too limited on this planet so he decreed that the country be moved and re-established on an arid planet some distance away. Soon the country lay empty and Adam sold off the remaining resources that were no longer of any value to his new colony. Adam decreed the Country of Zeppelinia no more, marking the end of it's glorious existence. Category:Nations